Mortal Love
by KGJChaos
Summary: Percy Jackson, a clear sighted mortal and a skilled hunter meets the maiden goddess, Artemis. If the mortal and immortal world collide, what will happen? How important can the blood of a mortal be for the sake of Olympus? AU, pairing of Pertemis. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my very first ever fanfic. I don't really know what else to say except to hope that you like it.**

**I hope that this idea is original and not like those other, Please give it a chance, guys.**

**So, my first fanfic's debut. HAHA. Kiddin'**

**Read and Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, THE AWESOME RICK RIORDAN DOES. :))))**

* * *

**Mortal Love**

**Summary: Percy Jackson, a clear-sighted mortal and a skilled hunter meets the maiden goddess, Artemis. If the mortal and immortal worlds collide, what will happen? How important can the blood of a mortal be for the sake of Olympus?**

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

* * *

**Percy's PoV**

I woke up to see the sunrise. Now, you might think that it's a bit cliché of an entrance but it is true. It became a habit of mine to wake up when the sun is about to rise. The reason for it is because of an early game. I am a hunter. I hunt for my food so I could stay alive. I go deep in the woods for something to deprive me from starvation.

Some people might think why I am living in the woods. There is a reason for everything. I used to be a New Yorker. My life had just been school and work. Back at my city life, my mother and I, we weren't one of the rich people. We weren't one of the luckiest people either. My mother works her back in a candy store while feeding two mouths. Me and my stepfather, who is the person who caused what I am today. That is a story that I rather not go in to.

Anyway, my life now is based on what is happening in the forest. I lived in a lowly cabin which I found when I ran away. Luckily for me, it was abandoned and not much run down. With a little fixing, sweat, blood and love, I got the old cabin good.

The cabin is actually comfortable and it came with my needs. Inside, my single bed with actually very comfortable bedding is in the right corner. Then, at the left side, there is a closet where I put my ragged clothing, hunter outfit and bow and arrows. Beside it is a freezer where I store all the dead meat that I hunt. On top of those are my hunting knives. Outside of the cabin is a more beautiful view. The clear lake is only a few steps away from my cabin where I usually bathe or swim for leisure. In front of the cabin is my fireplace where I cook my hunted meat.

It took a lot of time for me to get used to this place. Back then, I just need to do my homework and study for quizzes. I never even guessed that I would learn to live in the wild life yet here I am.

I shook my head. Even for 2 years of living in the woods the memories were still fresh. The menacing laugh can still keep me up at night, causing me to have insomnia. I shouldn't expect that much. It's not like if you run away you can bring her back. I can't do that. I could never do that. I can never see her again.

Tears began forming in my eyes as those memories come back to me. I quickly stood up and headed outside towards the lake. I took my shirt of and dive into the water.

_The reason I ran away is to move on. _I thought to myself. _I can't live in my past. I just have to forget it and keep going._

After a few minutes, I walk out of the lake. I went inside my cabin to dress up. I wore my hunting outfit and grabbed my bow and arrows. I sheathed my hunting knives to my belt and head out.

My deer meat is starting to go out so I decided to choose today as my hunting day. Truth to be told, I have been away from the city life for as long as I can remember, I don't even know what date it is today. For me, it has always been just time. I check the sun to see what time of the day it is. There is only day and night in my life now. Though I know that 2 years have gone through. I am now currently 14 years old. A lot have changed about me since I was 12. Hunting have showed me how to be quiet in sneaking up to my prey. Living by myself have showed me how to survive. I learned all new kinds of things since I ran away. I learned to be more mature I my age. I know what the real world is like now. There is only one thing that is keeping me from death and that is my will to survive.

It was still pretty early as the sun still wasn't that visible yet. I trekked further as I came across a small creek. I heard a twig snap. I hid behind a large, flat rock and readied my bow. I looked up to see a deer. Though it isn't quite that big, it was pretty rare to see one in these parts. Usually, I have to go further up.

I armed myself with a bow and arrow and readied my posture. I carefully aim it to the deer and then I launched the arrow. The deer took the arrow to its neck. And at the exact same time, another arrow hit it exactly between its eyes.

It took me by surprise that I didn't even notice someone standing up from the bushes. No human can possibly hit that accurate in one blow. And to make things more difficult you have to stay in from of the deer and keep hidden so you don't scare them off.

I look at the person and saw a 13 year old girl. She is probably smaller than me by a bit but has a very athletic body. Her auburn hair is tied to a ponytail while her bangs frame her face. But what caught my attention is how her eyes were so beautiful. Its color is a yellowish silver, pretty much like the moon. She holds a regal or powerful aura around that makes me want to stare.

She looked at my direction, probably surprised that another arrow had struck her target. She trudged forward as I stood up about to introduce myself but as I was about to open my mouth she spoke, "A mortal boy, and you are?"

_Mortal boy?_ I thought but I introduced myself, "Percy. Percy Jackson."

I held out my hand but instead of taking it, she looked down and stared at it then she spoke, "You do realise that you are messing with my hunt?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I am the rightful one to take that dear, boy." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that, you see this'll be my food for the next few days and-" I said.

She seems surprise at something when I said sorry but she regain her composure and cut me off, "Yes, well, I have more mouths to feed than you, mortal. So, if you will let me take my rightful hunt it will leave with your parts intact."

Now, I'm really confused. I don't even know why she sounds so bitter. Though I was surprise at what she said. It seems like she is with more people. Yet that didn't stop me from being confused. She raised her hand as if preparing to strike but I spoke first, "I'm sorry if I did something to you but it looks like you have more people along with so you can have it. Can I just get my arrow my arrow back?"

She raised her eyebrow as if she was questioning my movements but nodded. I walked forward. Part of me was tempted to just snatch the deer and run back to my cabin but that's just rude. Memories of my mother teaching me respect ran through my mind. The temptation had gone and I took my arrow. I smiled at my work. My archery was getting better. I'm getting better at my aim though I think nothing can beat that girl's aim.

I went back to see the girl staring at me. I put the arrow in my quiver and spoke to her, "You have really good aim, you know? I've been living in the woods for at least two years and I still haven't been able to hit the head."

The girl kept staring at me but nodded. "I've practiced much longer than you do, that is for sure, boy."

She walked towards the deer and grabbed it by its legs. I don't know about her but I don't think that she can carry that all the way to her friends. I remember my mom saying that I always have to be a gentleman especially to someone in need.

I took a stepped forward and asked, "Do you need any help?"

She glared at me with those fierce eyes and said, "I don't need help from a boy."

"I'm sorry but I just thought that maybe you do need help, at least, until you find your friends." I said.

"I told you, boy. I do not need your help." She said as she took out a rope, which I have no idea where she got it from. "Now, go or I will proceed to my threat."

"Alright, sorry." I turned away from her and started to find another game to hunt but stopped on my tracks, "Hey, wait. Before I go, I don't think I caught your name."

When I looked back at her, she had the deer tied and looked like it can be easy to pull. I was amazed by her speed in tying the knot. It looks like it was really tight, it even looks like it can be set up for a trap. She looked at me as if she was deciding something and after a few seconds, she spoke, "Artemis. Just Artemis."

Then she tugged at the rope and started to drag the dead deer back to the deep forest. I turned back and followed my own path. I looked at the sun and saw that it is a little bit past my game time. I sprinted to make up for the lost time yet for some reason I can't get the girl I out my mind.

_Artemis._

* * *

**Artemis' PoV**

I dragged the dead deer back to the hunters' camp. Usually, goddesses just zap things to get what we need but those require energy and right now, we aren't that much powerful. It's been centuries since gods and goddesses ruled the Earth. Now, only a few believe in gods, it's hard when nobody sacrifices to you. The reason behind those sacrifices is for us to gain energy, for us to be kept alive.

The Mist covers many things except for what my hunters and I hunt. When it is regular animals, the Mist does nothing perhaps this is because mortals also do archery, but as a sport, nothing more. _Pathetic mortals_, I say. Though the last one has caught my attention.

Percy, not a common name for a male. Even though he is at least 14 years old, he has a field of maturity. He uses archery as a key for survival rather than a sport. His skill interests me in many ways. It's not common for a man to hit a target well. The only ones I see like that are those of my brother's sons.

His features awfully resembles a son of Poseidon. Even though, I don't smell in him the scent of the sea, you could mistake him for a sea spawn. He has silky jet black hair that appears very messy and sharp, cunning, intelligent sea-green eyes. If I weren't able to distinguish him as a mortal, I could have thought he was Poseidon as a teenager. Despite the looks and the age, he faces me with respect even though I got his game in the end. He wasn't some kind of arrogant prick and he even admires my archery skills. He appears different from the rest. Though he _is _annoying.

I approach my hunters' camp to find it still deserted. It appears that I was the first one to catch my prey. I smiled. Zoe will be the next one. In the meantime, I walked towards the dining table. I left the deer for the other hunters to butcher. I went up to the trees for a clearer view, to see if any of my hunters enter camp.

It took a while before Zoe came into camp. She had hunted down a deer the same as I did. I smiled, she was just as skilled as I am with a bow. The very reason I chose her to be my lieutenant. I, of course, know that her father is a Titan but I know that her loyalties lay with me after I had saved her from the heartbreak Heracles had given her. Even after many years, I still haven't got over that obnoxious male.

"It appears you were first again, rather than the other hunters." I said as I jumped down the trees.

She smiled, despite her being my lieutenant, she had always been my best friend in the hunt, "I could have been here a while ago if it weren't for a male."

"A male?" I said. She can't possibly mean the same male I have found.

"Yes, I could have killed him if he hadn't mentioned you." She said.

I frowned. "So it is him, he said his name is Percy Jackson, yes?"

Zoe nodded, "I never would have thought that you would let a male go." She smiled.

"Well, there is something about him that is very different, Zoe. I am not somebody he knew and also I was younger than him at that time, I never would have thought he would give me respect. Yet, he gave me his hunt, when I ask him for it." I explained.

"So, you got beaten by a man?" She asked, innocently. I could have sworn she smirked.

"No," I scoffed. "I was able to hit it at the exact same time that boy hit it. And I hit it exactly between its eyes, thank you very much."

"I know, milady." She smiled. "I mean no disrespect. I know you can beat any man."

"Thank you for the compliment, Zoe." I smiled. "Come, your sisters will arrive soon."

After breakfast, all of the hunters had to continue with their duties. Some of them went to the target range so they could practice, others did their assigned tasks. I walked around camp to see everyone busy. I smiled, seeing my hunters work so hard says that I did a well job in training them.

I looked up to see the sun, not yet at its highest peak. I scoffed, of course my brother will go that slow. I spotted Zoe and I decided that I would go scouting a bit.

"Zoe," I called.

She turned around and bow. I raised my hand and said, "I told you. You don't need to bow. There are no formalities here in our camp, understood?"

She nodded, "Of course, milady."

"Honestly, years in the hunt and you still don't remember that rule." I said.

She smiled, "I just pay respect to the one who had given me a second chance in life."

"Zoe, I am glad to help any maiden who is trouble. Do not worry about it." I said.

"So, why did you call, milady?" she asked.

"I would be scouting around for a while. I should be back before noon." I informed her. "I trust that you will keep watch on the hunters."

"Of course, milady." She said. "I would go back to my duties now."

I nodded. "Of course."

I turned back and headed out of camp. I look back up and if would guess by the positioning of the sun, it is near 10 o'clock. I should head back a little later.

I kept walking and walking. I passed the creek that I had seen a while ago. This was the place where I met the boy. I remember what he had said to me when I met him. He lived in the wood for at least 2 years. I'm surprise he is still alive. No men can survive that long in the forest only. Even demigods can't live that long in the wood without mine or my brother's blessing.

A few minutes while I was scouting, I saw a clearing up ahead. I sprinted ahead until I reached it. I was met by a beautiful lake. The sun reflected on it that's why it looks so beautiful. It glistened under the sun. Near it is an old cabin. I went closer to it to see it wasn't really abandoned , seeing as the fire still produced smoke. I wanted to lurk around more but I heard a voice, "Artemis?"

I turned my back to see the boy from earlier. Now that he was up close and I didn't try to ignore him, I got a clearer view of him. He looks well fitted for a 14 year old mortal. His hands are bloody because of the dead animal. His face seemed a bit ragged from exhaustion and his hair is a bird's nest.

He settled down the dead animal near the fireplace and turned to me, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked the same question to you, _boy_." I said, for some reason a little more bitter than how I usually speak.

"Okay," he said warily. "Well, this is my home. I just got back after my hunt."

He went to the door of the cabin and opened it, putting blood on the doorknob.

"Arghh.." he groaned. Then he faced me, "Sorry, my hands are a _little_ bloody but would you like to come in?"

"This is where you have been living?" I asked, my voice still sharp.

He seems to ignore my sharp tone and answered, "Yeah, hey, you didn't answer my question," he smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

I glared at him, "I do not answer to you, _boy._"

"I'm sorry, I guess," he said. His eyebrows scrunched together, clearly confused. Despite having blood all over him, he managed to pull a 'charming' look to himself. "Now, come on, why don't you come in?"

He said it with such a light tone as if he wasn't affected by my harsh tone. I frowned at is patience. I replied to him, "I think not, you know you have blood all over you, right?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. _Stupid boy._ Then he withdrew it quickly.

"Ackk…" he groaned. "Man, really. Sorry 'bout that. I guess I am covered with blood."

He smiled, "But I'll clean up, no worries. So you won't come in?"

I shook my head, "How many times do I have to say it? No."

"Actually, this is the first time you really said 'No'." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Do not play smart with me, boy." I snarled.

He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bug you. I guess you do have to go back to your friends. You know I met one of them."

He laid against the frame of the door as if we were going to chat a bit longer. I decided to end the conversation. "Yes, she said so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

He mock pouted, "Aww… It was nice talking to you. I was just getting comfortable."

"_Comfortable?_ You smell like blood." I said.

"Well, I am covered in blood so…" He said, grinning.

I scoffed at him and turned back. He shouted, "Hey."

He ran towards me and was about to touch me on the shoulder when he held back. _Good decision, boy._ _Or I could have turned you into a jackalope._

"I'm sorry 'bout that. I just can't help but make a smart comment, ya know?" He said, still grinning. "If you're going then I want to say a proper goodbye. I don't wanna be rude."

I raised an eyebrow at the last statement, "Really?"

He nodded, "Of course, where are my manners in that. I would shake your hand if I wasn't covered in blood so…yeah."

I wait for him to speak again and say his farewell but he seems to be waiting for something to and said, "Oh, right. I-uhmm… Goodbye." He smiled. "And, see you again?"

I kept my face my face free from emotion because right now, I am nothing but confuse. I nodded and said, "Goodbye, and perhaps we will meet again." _Perhaps not._

His face brightened despite the blood around his neck, "Alright. I don't usually get to talk to anyone at all. Actually, you're the first person I talked to since two years ago."

That just left me with more questions about this male. He really seemed different. I looked at him and I void my face with confusion and nodded at him, "I understand."

He smiled again and said, "Bye."

I nodded again and turned my back. I kept walking back until I reach camp with my head full of questions.

* * *

**So, whatcha guys think? Review below :)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or OCness of characters.**

**If you guys fine something looking wrong you can always tell me.**

**Please write your comments with your review :))**

**REVIEW GUYS and THANK YOU FOR READING**

**- KGJChaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I thank all of the ones who reviewed, favorited and alerted! Really got me going. HAHA. If you guys think that the characters are a bit in the OOC standards, that's because we need them to be like that to process the story. And Percy is mortal so he's different from the impulsive Percy. Well, _not_ really impulsive, but you get me. Another is that, Percy will get to meet the hunt but that'll be later in the story and it'll be for a purpose not guardian duties**

**Again, thanks again. HAPPY READING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

**Mortal Love**

**Summary: Percy Jackson, a clear-sighted mortal and a skilled hunter meets the maiden goddess, Artemis. If the mortal and immortal worlds collide, what will happen? How important can the blood of a mortal be for the sake of Olympus?**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

* * *

**Artemis' PoV**

I got back to my hunters' camp with my head full of questions. For a goddess with a high IQ, I understand less about Percy Jackson. For some reason, I can't get him out of my mind. I met him for a few minutes yet he already slashes down a lot of things men were supposed to be. He turns out to different from the rest. I scoffed to myself. _I've been saying that since I first met him._ He got me so confuse, I don't know what to think of him.

I groaned. I'm a freaking maiden goddess, not Aphrodite. I don't handle guy problems, I handle heartbroken maidens. I've handle tougher problems than any other yet I am confused about this. Something about this image is completely wrong. _Artemis, __**The Artemis**__, is having boy troubles._ I usually just change them into jackalopes than having a civilized conversation with them.

But he was able to stop that habit of mine with how he acted. Every time I expect him to burst, he turns out to just laugh and respond to me with a smile. Every time I expect him to brag, he praises me of my skill. _Though that only happened once just a few hours ago but still._ A boy is a boy. And a boy is not supposed to be like that in my book.

I shook my head. I was getting troubled by a single mortal male. Note the_ single mortal __**male**_. I have my hunters to look out for. They should not be led by a confused goddess who is having small issues. I walked into my camp to see the hunters setting up the dining table.

"Lady Artemis," Zoe approached me. "You are just about time. We have finished butchering and cooking the deer. It was an excellent catch, milady."

I smiled. "Thank you for your kind words, Zoe. Now, shall we have lunch?"

Zoe nodded, "Of course, milady."

Zoe and I headed to the dining table to see the hunters already sit down. They were looking at us expectedly. I offer them a smile and headed to my chair. I sat at the other end of the table with Zoe at my right side and at my right side, one of my best trackers, Phoebe sat. The rest sat down and waited for Angeline, one of the hunt's healers, a daughter of my brother, to bring the deer meat. A few seconds later, she came with a splendid cooked deer. The scent of the deer wavered in the air. Some of my hunters are staring at the meat with hunger clear in their eyes.

I smiled at the sight. I clapped my hands and spoke, "Alright, hunters, let's eat."

They all grinned in satisfaction and said, "Thank you, milady."

On the table is, of course the deer meat along with some fresh fruits and vegetables. I summoned some bread for a little carbohydrate. They all have their forks in their hands grabbing a piece from each course. My smile broadened. It was always nice to see my hunters, smiling and relaxing.

It always warmed my heart when I see them all together. We have always treated ourselves like family. The hunt has _always_ been my family. These girls have been like my daughters. That's why I set up a rule to avoid formalities inside this camp as much as possible. They have proven their worth for me and that is enough.

We continue to eat happily. The older girls were joking at each other making the newer and younger ones laugh. It took at least an hour for us to finish lunch. As we finish, the girls who were assigned for the dishes started to clean up. I clapped my hands to get their attention. They looked at me.

"After an hour or so, all of you head to the target range." I said. "Get ready for training. Prepare your bow and arrows and hunting knives for archery and close combat practice. Continue with your duties."

They responded with, "Yes, milady." or "Of course, Lady Artemis" and continued with what they were doing. I headed for the target range. I summoned my bow and arrow.

This archery range is an easy assemble. There are five circular targets at the side. At the other side, there are target dummies. These dummies are used for close combat, though they can also be used for archery practice. There are also automatons that Hephaestus had made for us to practice new moves on.

I headed towards the circular targets and readied myself. I gathered the information of everything around me. There is a bit wind in the area. Of course, the wind can affect the path of the arrow, even the slightest of the winds can move an arrow by an inch, thus avoiding the bulls-eye. I kept my posture relaxed and release the arrow.

It landed on the red circle or bulls-eye of course. I continued with my shots, always hitting the bulls-eye. Sometimes I split an arrow in half. Doing archery has always refreshes my mind. It helps me concentrate on the target at hand. But I always keep my mind open and guard up in case someone attacks.

After a few more targets, a bright light appeared a bit father to my right. If I were to pinpoint it, it would seem to be near the dining area.

The light had looked a little flashy, so I therefore conclude my brother is here. I groaned. _Of course, he's here._ I flashed my bow and my quiver of arrow for them to disappear and headed towards the dining area. As expected, my brother _is _there.

The hunters are all in one group with Zoe and Phoebe up front. Zoe stepped forward and asked, "Apollo, what exactly are you doing here?"

He took off he's Ray-Ban and flip his shaggy blonde hair. He flashed his very bright and white teeth to them and spoke, "Just cause, sweetheart. What? I can't visit my little sis' camp?"

I decided to speak up before Zoe lodges an arrow through my brother's throat, "No, you can't, Apollo. First off, Let us make this clear again that I am not your little sister. Second, you do not call my hunters, especially my _lieutenant_, sweetheart. Are we clear, brother?"

He grinned and nodded his head, but I was sure none of what I said gone through his thick skull, "Crystal, Lil' sis'."

I wanted to hit him with my bow but I know it would do nothing. I had enough of boys for today. It's bad enough that I got myself confuse about a boy that fails to contribute to what I think a boy should be but I have to deal with an annoying twin brother.

I mentally shook my head. I thought I had forgotten about that boy already. _He has caused me enough confusion for one day._ Though I wish that some of his attitude can be transferred to Apollo. At least, some of it.

Apollo waved his hand I front of me, "Hey, sis'. You've been quiet for a while there. You okay?"

I slapped his hand away from my face and said to him, "Of course I am, brother." I faced my hunters and said, "All of you, back to your duties, I would see all of you at the target range, later."

They nodded and scattered. I faced my brother and said, "Now, what are you doing here, Apollo?"

Instead of a proper response, he groaned and said, "Why did you let them off, I was about to ask one of them out."

I glared at him. My hand was itching to grab my hunting knife and slash it across his 'gorgeous' face. I spoke in a sharp tone, "Don't you dare do that to _any _of my hunters, understood?"

He looked at me and gulped. He knows that I am serious. He should know that since I started the hunt. If there is anything that he should not mess in my life, it's my hunt. He nodded and put on a flashy grin, "Of course, sis'. No messing with your hunters. Message received."

I crossed my arms and stared at his 22 year old self. I was still in my 13 year old form so I was looking up at him. I spoke to my grinning brother in the same sharp tone, "Again, brother, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, just to check you and the hot-"I glared at him. "I mean…nothing. Nothing, sis'."

I kept my glare on him and said, "Of course, brother. Now, would you go now and continue your sun chariot duties so I can see my hunters at the target range?"

"Sure, lil' sis'." He boarded his Maserati and waved at me goodbye.

After a few more minutes, the hunters have piled in the target range. A few were practicing with their archery while the others were slashing at training dummies. A few were sparring, like Zoe and Phoebe. The two were the best when it comes to both archery and close combat so they are the ones I trust in teaching the younger and new ones.

I watched them as they fight. Those two are very skilled. Well, those two have the most experience, considering they are one of the oldest in the hunt. Considering also their parentage, they are very powerful when well trained.

Zoe threw a low kick which Phoebe was able to dodge. Both hunters have two hunting knives, one for each hand. They both had it in an ice prick grip and standing in an offensive position. Phoebe slashed at Zoe's mid-section but Zoe was able to block it. Her right hand is now changed to a hammer grip for her to block the attack. As soon as it was block, Zoe used her left hand to slash at Phoebe, which she distinctively avoided. Both girls continue to duel with each other. Some of the younger ones even stopped for a bit to watch the two. Every strike the two hit at each other was intense but it didn't show that she was going to hurt the other.

After a few minutes, most of the hunt had stopped their training and were now watching the two, duel. I smiled many of them are really amazed at what the oldest hunters are doing. I should let those two teach close combat again.

I sense that the duel will be close on coming to an end because Phoebe made a mistake on slashing Zoe low. Zoe was able to kick Phoebe's hand, disarming her hunting knives. Zoe used his right hand and slashed it against Phoebe's hunting knife. Zoe always has an immense strike even for a child of Ares. The knife flew off Phoebe's hand. In a single twirl, Zoe has her disarmed with her knife on her throat.

Zoe smirked, "Do you yield, Phoebe?"

"Oh, wipe of that smirk off your face, Zoe." Phoebe said, while scowling then her face broke into a grin. "I yield."

Zoe took off the hunting knife off her throat and took out her hand for a handshake. Phoebe shook it and said, "How many are yours now?"

"Fifty-eight." Zoe grinned.

"What?!" Phoebe's eyes widen. "I'm 10 battles behind you? Great. I'm losing."

I chuckled at the two. Those two have always been comfortable with each other. This is where both of those girls lower their guard down and their not afraid to show what they really feel.

The hunters clapped their hands at the two. Many of the younger ones are jumping up and down at the sight of the two. I chuckled at them. I cleared my throat and all the hunters faced me. I spoke, "A very good duel, you two. All of you, back to training."

We finish training for at three hours. It ended close at 5 o'clock. I sent the hunters to go to rest first and prepare for dinner. After a few minutes the hunters are set and well rested. The hunters assigned to cook for dinner got to work. The others prepared the table while the ones who are left gathered around the campfire.

The hunters had all finished their task and we all gathered around the dining table. We sat in the same way we did at lunch. Another hunter had served up our meal and sat down next to Phoebe. The same went while we were eating. The hunters are all smiling and laughing and having a good time. Kim, one of our youngest hunters asked a question, "Zoe?"

Zoe looked at the young girl and smiled, "Yes, Kim?"

"Can you and Zoe teach us how to fight like that?" she asked. "You two were really good back there."

Zoe looked at Phoebe then they both looked at me, asking a silent permission. I said, "Of course, I was also thinking that you should teach the girls how to fight. It will do them good in times when you need to do close combat."

Zoe nodded. Kim's face brightened and she continued eating happily.

After a few, we all finished dinner. The hunters assigned for clean-up got up and done their duties. We all gathered around the campfire and had some of the hunters tell some of our old hunting stories. After a few laughs, I told them to prepare for bed. The hunters scattered and went to their own tents.

I was about to go to my own tent when a flash went beside me. I sense a godly aura about it and turned around. I was approached by Hermes. It looks like he has a message for me.

"Hermes," I greeted him.

"Artemis," he greeted back. "Father, asks of you t come up, Olympus tomorrow morning."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Why exactly?"

"It's probably a new hunt, Artemis." He told me. "Father said he'll be explaining the details, tomorrow."

I nodded. "Alright."

Hermes nodded and smiled, "That's all I have to say. Good night, sister."

I scowled. "Please, Hermes. I have enough of that sister business. Address me with my name. I've had enough Apollo for one day."

"Well, technically, you are my sister. Half-sister, at least." He explained.

"I had enough of this smart comebacks and technicalities, please, Hermes." I said. _Why does everything have to be related to that boy?_

Hermes chuckled. "Of course, Artemis." Then he flashed out.

I rolled my eyes and got ready for my night duty. I am supposed to ride the moon chariot. I whistled and a few minutes later, my deers and my silver chariot is in front of me. I rode my moon chariot. It was really nice to be up. The wind and silence is very comforting. After a few hours, I landed again in my hunter's camp. I let the deers go and headed towards my tent.

The tent is actually bigger than it looks. It is silver outside with the simple design of any tent. I went inside and stood straight. My bed is pushed against the center wall. My hunting gear is at the left side with my bow and arrow. At the right side are my other outfits with my valuables.

I trudged toward my bed and sat down. For some huge reason, I can't sleep. I sat on my bed staring into the nothingness with my thoughts generating random things. My thoughts ended up in evaluating my day. Apart from Hermes' news, the same things happen this day. Except for the boy I had met.

I groaned. I laid my head on my pillow. _I'm starting to think about that boy again._ I have been questioning his attitude all morning. Probably because, I hadn't met any male like that. I didn't even thought there would ever be a decent male. _And now, I am declaring him decent. Something is messing me up. _In my dictionary, I should be defining a boy as arrogant, prideful, tactless and a whole bunch of other bad things.

_I should sleep._ I thought. There is no point with arguing with myself on why is or how can that boy be different from the rest. It's not like I'll be meeting him again.

* * *

**Percy's PoV**

After a huge and a little weird day, I got inside my cabin and prepared for bed. I got my food restocked or at least, I got meat. Maybe tomorrow, I'll do a little scouting for some fresh fruits and vegetables. I sighed as I lie down my bed. I was staring up the ceiling. The moonlight shone through my window and I realise that the stars are plenty and it was a full moon. I took my blanket and pillow and headed outside.

I lit up my fireplace and laid my blanket next to it. I laid on it and looked up at the stars and the moon. It was a pretty sight. I remember my mom showing me all types of constellations. She used to quiz me when I was a kid about the constellations. I always had fun when we do that.

"_Percy, what's that constellation?" my mother, Sally Jackson asked._

_I grinned, "That's easy mom. That's Perseus, isn't it? My namesake?"_

_She ruffled my hair and said, "Yes, Percy. You're getting good. And your reward?"_

"_A blue jellybean and sour stripe!" I called out._

_My mother and I laughed. We both ate our candy as we looked up at the night sky._

I gave a sad smile. I miss those days. My mother and I were so happy. Especially my mother, she looks so peaceful, so beautiful when she smiles. I would give anything to see her and her smile again. _If only…_

I was enveloped in a peaceful silence. The woods were giving off a pleasant sound of silence. The moon gave a very beautiful light. I smiled, the moon kind of reminds me of the girl's eyes that I just met last morning. _Artemis._

She is a little confused to talk to but there is something about her that I find, different. She gives off a vibe that appears so powerful yet so pleasant. She smells like the refreshing scent of the forest. Her eyes glow like the moon and I got to say, she is beautiful.

Yet, something is definitely weird about her. Apart from the fact that she keeps calling me boy or mortal, there's this bitterness inside her voice. It kinda left me confused. Or a lot confuse.

I sighed and close my eyes. I was tired from running around the forest. Seconds later, I fell asleep with the heat of the fire enveloping me and the sound of the forest, singing me a lullaby.

_I saw a man in baggy shorts and beach shirt with fisherman's cap on him. He was facing his back against me so I can't see his facial features. Other than that, he was holding some kind of pitch fork or rather a trident. He gave of a big aura that feels refreshing at the same time powerful and fearing. A few seconds later, a flash appeared in front of the man._

_There were three old ladies sitting on a chair. And when I mean old, I meant __**old**__. Their faces were hard to read behind those many wrinkles. They held a sea-green string and held it towards the man._

"_Poseidon, you came." The three old ladies said in synch. It was kinda creepy._

'_Poseidon' as the ladies have said, replied to them, "Of course, I could not defy the Fates. If I may ask, is that my life string?"_

_The middle one said, "No, Poseidon, nor is it your son's. It is someone else's sting."_

_The one to her right followed and said, "It is a life string of a mortal."_

'_Poseidon' frowned, "A mortal? Why are you showing me this mortal's life string?_

_The left one took out a gold string and entwined it with the sea green string. She said, "This one is special, Poseidon. Immortality."_

_Then they entwined another string, a grey or silver one then she said, "A goddess."_

_They then entwined a green and red string along with the two other string and said, "Two blessings of opposites."_

_The right one took out a gold scissor and held it against the string. I heard a snip and she had cut the entwined strings and then they all said, "A sacrifice."_

_I can't see the man's face but I could hear the confusion in his voice. He spoke, "Your showing me his life, why?"_

"_Poseidon," the one at the middle said. "The Great Prophecy is nearing. In order to allow fate to follow its way, _you_ are needed to start it."_

"_Why me?" The man asked._

"_Hades will not allow anything good happen to Olympus while Zeus will try to change and prevent the Great Prophecy." The one at the left side said. "We need someone who will follow what is right and that is you."_

"_But, what do you expect me to do?" he asked._

"_You are wiser than they give you credit for, Sea God." The one on the right said. "You will know, we assure you."_

_After that, they flashed away, leaving the man alone. He ran his fingers through his hair. He face me but it appears that he can't even see me. Now that I see him clearly, he almost looks like me. He has the same sea-green eyes and black hair as I do, but he has a shaved beard._

_He then flashed out and caused me to close my eyes and…_

Open my eyes to see the sunrise. I smelled smoke right behind me and saw the burnt fireplace. I was lying on my back. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up, stretching. I looked around to see nobody.

I scratch my head. That was a weird ream. I didn't even know my imagination can go that far. Though some kind of instinct told me to believe it. I shrugged it off and picked up my blanket and pillow and went into my cabin. I put them on my bed and started to change. I grabbed my faded t-shirt and hunting cargo pants and headed towards the lake. I took off my clothes and left me in my boxers and jump into the lake.

I did a few laps across the lake and back. For a city boy or wild guy, I was pretty much born to swim. Back at school, I joined a team of swimming athletes, until I stopped because of _family issues_. While I was swimming, my thoughts went back to my dream. I'm not usually a dreamer person. I don't usually have dreams. For all I know is, I fell asleep the next second, I'm awake. Simple as that.

Yet, something about that dream is so weird. No, scratch that, it is weird. Then something is just telling me to follow it. To believe in it. And if there is anything that I have is that I have good instincts that's what had kept me alive most of the time in the woods.

A few more laps and I got out of the water. I wore the ones I had taken out and took the others back inside the cabin. I took my bow and arrow and sheathed my knife, just in case.

I was going to scout for some berries and perhaps some vegetables to at least accompany with my meat. It's not really that flavorful without the flavors or spices, so. I take some vegetable and fruit to make them taste better.

I took the same route I usually take when I hunt or scout around. I passed the creek where I met Artemis. I smiled at the memory. Although it _was _a short memory, I couldn't help but feel amuse about her. I don't know. She's fierce and different and not like those other girls back at New York, that'll flirt with you. I mean your twelve and the girl is flirting you, that was just wrong.

I got a little further. I looked around and saw a clearing a little further to my right. I raised an eyebrow. I haven't seen a clearing like that before. I follow the trail that lead to it. A few steps, I was met by a very beautiful view.

I was standing to a cliff. When you look ahead, you can see the vast seas. It was so beautiful, the sea was a very clear and so clean. If you climb down, you would land on some big rocks to jump on. Maybe I'll try to jump one off and do a little diving. If you would look at the left side, you'll see a shore with the waves crashing down. All in all it was really pleasant to the eyes.

I climbed down to the big rocks. The wind was timid but it was so refreshing. I breath in the scent of the sea. So peaceful, I wish my mother could see this. She loves beaches. I shook my head and gave the ocean a sad smile.

I put my bow and quiver of arrows down. I took of my shirt and laid it with my hunting gear. I'll have to get that later. I readied myself and to jump and I dived.

"Whohoo!" I shouted as I somersaulted in the air. I landed on my feet as I splashed through the water. I swam back to the surface with a huge grin to catch my breath.

I laughed to myself, "That was fun." I said to no one in particular.

I swam to shore. I was about to climb the rock back up but a voice called, "I thought this place is secluded."

I turned to see a _very _familiar man. He looked exactly like the one I had seen in my dream. I rubbed the back of my neck and spoke, "I-uhmm… Yes, it is. I came up there. I just found it a while ago."

The man laughed and said, "You don't have to be threatened in my presence, young one."

I offered a small and unsure smile, "Of course. I – Have I met you before?"

He shook his head, "I believe not."

"Oh," _I could have sworn you're the same guy that I have dreamt about._ I didn't say that to him. He'll probably think I'm crazy.

He smiled. "Do I look like someone familiar to you?"

"Yeah… kind off." I said._ A lot familiar._

"I get that a lot." He chuckled. "It looks like you were having fun, jumping from that huge rock."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it was really fun. I got to go, sir."

"Of course." He smiled, then he frowned.

I turned around and headed back up but the man called out to me, "Wait,"

I faced him and asked, "Yes?"

"I didn't think I caught your name." He said, still frowning.

"It's Percy. Percy Jackson, sir." I told him. I know. It's wrong to say who you really are to a stranger but my instincts just took over. And hey, my instincts still hasn't failed me yet.

"You are…" he murmured.

"Sir?" I asked, unsure.

"It's nothing, young man." He smiled. "I think we'll be meeting more of each other."

I scrunched my eyebrows, very confused. He shook I head and turned away, "It's nothing, Percy. And by the way, I haven't introduce myself, haven't I?"

I nodded, but I have a feeling that I already know him.

He smiled. "It's Poseidon."

* * *

**So? Please review so I can get your opinions and all those comments.**

**I'm not going to disagree that they are OOC but it's a fanfic so yeah...**

**Please REVIEW and THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**-KGJChaos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry for the delay! I was suppose to post this chapter yesterday. Too bad though.**

**Anyway, thank you for following, alerting and of course, reviewing. Now, I'll be going out of the country for a while but no matter, I will still be writing the story even on the airplane. Though, I have to be lucky to find a wifi area around there. Hopefully, I will**

**So, Happy Reading, guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

**Mortal Love**

**Summary: ****Percy Jackson, a clear-sighted mortal and a skilled hunter meets the maiden goddess, Artemis. If the mortal and immortal worlds collide, what will happen? How important can the blood of a mortal be for the sake of Olympus?**

**Chapter 3: Beginning**

* * *

**Artemis' PoV**

I am now walking towards the throne room for a council meeting. After I woke up the hunters, I told them the news of me going to Olympus. I said to them that I will be leaving Zoe in charge until I get back. As soon as I said all that is meant to be said, I flashed out before my brother can think of 'picking his _little sis' _up'.

As I walked to the throne, I still see the usual crowd of immortals or magical creatures around. Many of the minor gods are going about their business. Like how Asclepius, the minor god of medicine, keep the _Olympia Hospital_ running while Apollo is busy, or so he says.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally reached the throne room. I wasn't really late considering the others are still not here. My father, Zeus, is always here with his bewitched wife, Hera. How I hate her after what she had done to my mother. She had done nothing but give hardships to our family. Athena is, as expected, here already. There is also Aunt Demeter and Uncle Poseidon, who seems to be staring of to the distance. His sea-green eyes were deep in thought. They remind me of that male again. Is that boy really not a son of Poseidon? There is also Hephaestus and Aphrodite, the goddess of _love._ It really should be lust, in my opinion.

The ones who aren't here is Hermes, though I don't blame him, he really is busy. Dionysus, who is still at camp, taking_ care _of the demigods. Finally, there is Ares and Apollo who loves to be 'fashionably late'.

I went to my throne and sat down. I looked around to see the gods minding their own business. Some were staring and all that, the others are doing their work like Athena, Hephaestus and Aphrodite (who is filing her nails, for her that is her work.) It took a while before the other gods flashed in simultaneously.

Zeus slammed his Master Bolt to his throne's armrest to get our attention. I fought the urged to roll my eyes. _Boys and their antics._ If it wasn't my father and the king of the king of gods who did that, I could've given a snarky remark.

Zeus spoke, "Let us begin this council meeting. I called you here because of the Great Prophecy."

I raised an eyebrow. Father doesn't really want to talk about the Great Prophecy. Partly it's because he thought it will be the end of Olympus. The other is because he thinks he'll be overthrown. He may be my father but there is no denial when he really is power hungry.

Athena decided to speak and said, "Father, I don't think that it is Thalia nor Orion who is the child of the prophecy."

Thalia, the daughter of Zeus was recently brought back to life by the son of Poseidon, Orion. Some think that they are the child of Prophecy because usually a god blesses the powerful ones. The two of them are the most powerful demigods alive at this time so they think. The problem is Thalia will be sixteen next winter solstice and we don't know if the war will take place that same day.

Zeus asked, "And why is it, Athena?"

"If I were to say the prophecy now-" Athena was cut off by Ares.

"Why do we have to, exactly?" He said.

Poseidon joined the conversation and said, "Why don't you let her explain first, Ares? She is, after all, the wisdom goddess in this council."

Athena raised an eyebrow to her rival. Maybe she is thinking why her rival will defend her statement. Never the less, she explained, "As the first line of the prophecy states, _'The one who is blessed by the eldest gods.' _It never said that it was an offspring of yours. For all we may know, it can be someone else. It can be someone who is not a Big Three child but is blessed by one of you. In the name of Olympus, it can even be a mortal!"

Many gods frown at what Athena said, including me. This is bad. If we don't choose the right person then we are putting the final nail to our coffin. For all we know, the one we choose will turn against us and go to the other side. With that much power in their hands fighting for the enemy, Olympus will surely fall.

"Wait, Athena," My brother said. For once he has a serious look on his face. "How can you even know that?"

"You should know as the God of Prophecies that Prophecies have double meaning. Besides, does _the one_ indicates that the child of the prophecy _is _Thalia or Orion?" Athena said.

Apollo stared at Athena and said, "I guess you're right."

Ares scowled, "Of course she is. What do you expect?"

Apollo glared at him and said, "You're forgetting that I am also the god of Intelligence unlike you, _genius._"

"You don't show that much intelligence, sunshine." He spatted.

Apollo gritted his teeth. I suspect that he'll begin shouting so I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Brother, enough."

He closed his mouth but he kept glaring at Ares. I looked at my father as he spoke, "Yes, Artemis is right. We have more important news than your petty fights."

Apollo broke his glare from Ares and nodded to Zeus. Zeus looked at Athena and said, "Continue, Athena."

Athena nodded and continued, "All I'm saying is that, we need someone wise and loyal _and _powerful enough to be one of the eldest gods' champion. We need him to be trained in any condition, with any kind of weapon and enough mental power to fight off Kronos' temptations."

"Let me get this straight, Athena." Poseidon said, "This someone can be anyone, that it can be an immortal, a half-blood or even mortal?"

"We cannot allow an immortal, Poseidon." Athena said.

"Why is that exactly?" he asked.

"_To reach sixteen against all odds,"_ Athena recited. "We need someone who is aging. So, we slash out the immortals."

Poseidon leaned back to his throne as he stared into the nothingness. Many Olympians are looking at him, including me. Demeter spoke, "Are you alright, brother?"

Poseidon nodded and looked back at his sister and said, "Of course, sister. I was just thinking." Though something change in his eyes. His eyes started glinting in realisation as if he found a solution.

"And what exactly are you thinking about, Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

He looked at his brother and stuttered, "I – Well… It's just that. If you look at the progress of time now, Thalia is going to be sixteen this winter solsctice and our father, Kronos still hasn't reform that much yet to even get out of Tartarus. I don't really think Thalia is the child of the prophecy."

Athena looked at her rival in surprised. Probably because he was actually serious in this kind of matter. Usually, Poseidon is never serious, he will always look at the bright side of things, never the dark. Yet, Athena spoke, "I believe he is right. The only option we have left is Orion."

"You mean my daughter isn't the hero of the prophecy?" Zeus huffed. He sounded disappointed that his daughter wasn't going the have the honours of saving Olympus.

"If we're looking at this, logically, then no, she's not." Athena said. Poseidon nodded in agreement. I was a bit surprise to see the two work together in solving who is the one needed in this prophecy. Despite their rivalry, they were able to figure this out.

Zeus sighed, "If we will take Poseidon's son as a champion of one of us, then we first have to train him. If that is okay with you, Poseidon."

Poseidon was biting his lip, clearly he's distracted by something but he quickly covered it and nodded at Zeus. Zeus cleared his throat and faced the council.

"Now, for other matters," Zeus said then he faced me. I straightened myself and looked back at him. "Artemis, I have an assignment for your hunt. There are increasing monster activity in the area where you are staying now. I want your hunt to make sure the area is clear, understood?"

I nodded and said, "Of course, father."

Zeus answered, "Good, that is all. Meeting adjourned."

He flashed out with his usual drama antics. Hera followed his example and flashed out. Soon, one by one each one of us flashes out. Some were left still sitting in their thrones. My brother started to approach me as I prepare for my next hunt.

"Thanks for the save back there, lil' sis'." He said to me.

"I would appreciate your gratitude if you will realise that we are _twins _and you would stop calling me your _little sister_, brother." I told him.

He only grinned and said, "Alright, little sister. I guess I'll be seeing you more often."

"No, you won't. I am busy, brother. I have a hunt to look after." I said to him in a stern tone.

"Gotcha, sis'." He said as he winked at me. Then he flashed out while waving at me, goodbye.

I sighed at my brother's childishness. Even though, he _is _the God of Intelligence, he _does _fail to show that trait of intelligence. I looked around to see Athena and Poseidon still here. They were talking for a while now while using hushed tones. I was a bit curious at what they were talking about considering that Athena has a pretty surprised and disbelieving face on. She spoke really fast as if trying to convince Poseidon about something. He just shook his head and flashed out.

Athena looked angry and she was glaring at the spot Poseidon was earlier. I approach her and asked, "Is everything alright, sister?"

She stopped boring holes to the marble and said, "No, not at all, sister."

"What _is _it that you two are talking about?" I asked.

Athena shook her head quickly, "Nothing important, Artemis." Then she flashed out.

I frowned. Those two are obviously hiding something. I shook my head. I don't need t make that my problem. I have a hunt to do and that problem will just weigh me down. I flashed to the hunters' campsite and got ready to tell them the new hunt.

**Percy's PoV**

I took all my scouted berries and different kinds of plant back to my place. This time I didn't even try to be quiet. My day has just started from weird. Just this morning, I met the same person I saw in my dream. How do I know it? He looks _exactly_ like him. Then after he says his name, he just walks out from me after he told his name. If that isn't weird then I don't know what is.

Though, my life _has_ been a life of weirdness. Since I was a kid, I've seen these creepy, mysterious things that I could never make out. There's this one time in middle school when I saw a big guy wearing a trench coat and some large hat, but beneath is just one eye. Then, there was that other time that I saw a huge and scary looking dog, growling at something and it didn't sound like a regular dog. It's just a huge growl that'll make you cower in fear.

Anyways, I made my way to my cabin. I placed the fresh berries and plants on top of the meat freezer. Some of you might wonder how do I know if this berry or plant is edible, poisonous or not. Well, my mother is actually pretty knowledgeable. She knows all kinds of things. Like botany, astrology, writing and even Greek literature. Besides that, my mother loves gardening and she is also a really eco-friendly person, so I pick up my knowledge from her.

It was late afternoon and I have nothing to do. I could have practiced my archery but I still haven't sharpened my arrows. I decided to take a walk for a bit. It wouldn't hurt, I guess. A few more hours and I get back to my cabin to cook some dinner.

I walked through the same route I usually go through. Its times like this I gather up all my thoughts. I thought about all the times I've hunted for these past 2 years. I smiled. I remembered my first catch. It was rather small, really. It was a rabbit, a very cute little rabbit. I kinda felt bad of killing the rabbit. My first week here in the woods were lonely. I have to admit until now I do feel lonely. I was alone in that little cabin but the woods gave me comfort. I fell in love with hunting and it became my source of joy, it became my life.

I saw the same clearing I saw, this morning. My thoughts gather up to what happened. My mom use to tell me these kinds of Greek mythology. The Fates, they were the ones who decide what is the destiny, the _fate, _of the hero back in the old days. Poseidon, the God of the Seas.

I walked towards the same cliff and sat near the ledge of it. My mom, she was rather fond of telling me those stories. Though, I have to admit, I am really excited when she tells me those myths. I was always trying to pretend to be like Heracles, Achilles or my namesake, Perseus. I'll be using a stick and pretend it was a sword. I chuckled at the ocean. Then, I'll show my mom some moves that even I don't understand.

But now, I'm an archer. I am more deadly when I'm far. I am hidden in the trees. I am a hunter.

I looked at the shore and frowned. Had it all been a coincidence? I know that mythology, it can't be real. They're nothing more legends to prove all sorts of things back in the past. Even then, there was no way to prove they were real. I think my mom is getting to me in my dreams.

I shook my head, it's just my imagination. I went down to the rocks where I jump a while back. I took of my shirt and I braced myself to jump. I faced my back to the water and made a backflip. This time I really took a dive, submerging my head first in the water.

I always loved the ocean. Pretty much like my mother. I looked around, still underwater. It was beautiful, very. I was losing my breath so I swam back to the surface. I wiped the sea salt in my eyes and combed the hair covering my right eye.

I swam back to shore. The waves were really gentle this time of day. It was really refreshing. I kept swimming but then I saw a flash up a shore. I frowned and quickly swam ahead.

I got to the shore and looked around. Nothing wrong in particular. I may be imagining things, _again._ Is it just me or am I imagining things too much? I sighed and walked along the shore.

I was looking at sand, kicking it even when I heard a voice, "I knew I'll be seeing you again here, young one."

I looked up to see the same man I saw last morning. He chuckled and said, "I can't blame you, it really is beautiful here."

I gave out a nervous laughed and said, "Uh…Yeah, Mr. Poseidon."

He smiled at me, "You can call me Poseidon. No more with the Mister business, alright? I hate formalities."

I smiled at him a bit and said, "Yeah. Sorry bout' that, Sir – I mean, Poseidon."

He laughed, "Please, you look like you're too tense. I'm just in my early thirties, I'm still young!"

I felt myself grin. My mom used to joke to me about age. She has always been a youngster at heart. I spoke to him, "That's what my mother used to say too, back then when I was still young."

"Oh?" he questioned. "And how old are you now?"

"Fourteen." I answered.

"Hm," he patted his shaven beard. "Still young. Come, walk with me, Percy."

He started walking along the shore. I hesitated a bit but I followed him. It was a quiet walk. The only thing you'll be hearing is the waves crashing on shore and on our feet. It was soothing, even though I don't know much of this man, he brings the same soothing air as the ocean. I looked over at him. This is actually the first time that I got a good look at him without doubt. Well, there still is but that's not the point.

He wore a small, gentle smile. His hair is patted down unlike mine, that is a total mess. His eyes which really looks like the sea. My mother said that my eyes resembles the sea too. I wonder if my eyes look like that.

After a while he spoke, "On your next birthday, next year, you'll be fifteen, huh? If this was Sparta, you would be a man. Then, after another year, you'll be sixteen."

"Yeah," I sighed, "Then I'll just be here in the woods, lonely as ever. Why do you ask anyway?"

"A lot can happen in those years, Percy." He said as he smiled at me. "Especially for a man like you. If I may ask, why do you say lonely?"

I raised an eyebrow at his statement. What does he mean by a man like me? Though, I answered him, "Well, I've lived here for two years now. My life has nothing but me, the woods and my hunt. I have no one to talk to. It's not like someone would really live in the woods."

He chuckled at my last statement. "I beg to differ. My niece, well, she'll love to live in the woods if her father didn't want her to do so much."

"Really?" I asked. It really is a wonder. Why would you want to live in the woods when you have a luxurious life in New York. She has got to be a one of a kind girl to like the forest. I chuckled a bit. We'll get along well.

"Yes," he said. "She likes archery too. I believe you like it too?"

He rubbed the back of my neck and gave out a small chuckle, "If we have so much things alike, maybe she's my destiny girl."

Then he began to laugh out _really _loud. "I don't think so. My niece, she's, well, not really fond of men."

"Why?" I frowned. That's weird. "Is she, well, not straight?"

"What?!" He half-yelled. "No! No, no, _no._ Do you have any idea what she will do to you if you said that?"

I grinned. "I was just kidding. Good thing she's not here."

He sighed and shook his head, "Your big mouth will be the end of you."

I laughed out loud but he just shook his head. He looked really serious. I raised an eyebrow but I kept grinning. We talked for a bit as we walk. We talked about my past life while he gives me advice. He never actually talked about himself but I just waved it off. I don't need to force him if he didn't want to talk about it. And besides, it was nice that someone was listening to you for once in a while.

It was getting late. The sun is setting and the moon is getting visible in the night sky. Poseidon patted me on the shoulder and pointed out in the ocean, "Look, Percy."

I looked towards the ocean and my jaw dropped. If moments ago, it was enough of a beautiful scenery. Now, beautiful _wouldn't_ begin to describe it. The sun reflected to the rippling waves of the ocean. Orange mixed with blue as the ocean sparkled from the light the sun is giving. I could stare at it all day if I could.

Poseidon chuckled, "Careful, insects will start getting in your mouth."

I looked over at him, "That's the corniest joke you've said so far."

He laughed a bit and then smiled at me. It was more of a sad smile than a happy one. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I wish I could spend my time like this with my son." He spoke softly. My eyes widened. He had never said anything about his personal life and now he's speaking about having a son. I feel sorry for him. Something's wrong if he spoke like this when it is about his son.

"Why?" I asked gently.

He sighed and shook his head. "No matter, Percy. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah," I said, still hadn't shaken the fact that he has a son. I know that he's old enough to have a son but… "Will I be seeing you again."

He gave me a small smile and said, "Of course. Farewell, Percy."

I nodded and gave him a grin and said, "Bye."

* * *

**What can you say?**

**If you guys have any questions you are very free to ask. Please leave any kind of comment or anything. Thank you, guys. You were really able to inspire me.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Till next time readers!**

**-KGJChaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY!**

**I know. I have been waaaaaay behind schedule and I am _really _sorry about that.**

**I just got home from our trip and let me tell you it is exhausting. My back hurts and I'm just letting myself type and type and type. Again sorry.**

**Anyway thank you guys for your review, favorites, alerts, follows and all that. They will keep on inspiring me.**

**For my updating time, I'm sorry if you think I'm going slow but you know I'm just knew to these things. And besides guys, I have life beyond Fanfiction. Trust me, If I could live my whole life in fanfiction, I would. Maybe I could update every hour if th happens but I'm a busy person. Despite being summer here, I still have stuff to do. I'm not saying this because I'm mad. I just want to explain that I can't update that fast. Maybe I can, maybe I can't. I am not like Anaklusmos14 and believe me he is _good. REAL GOOD._ So guys, if I'm not updating fast enough, I'm sorry.**

**Now, I'll try to update daily if I could. I'm not making any promises but I WILL TRY.**

**Enough of that guys, LET"S GET READING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

* * *

**Mortal Love**

******Summary: Percy Jackson, a clear-sighted mortal and a skilled hunter meets the maiden goddess, Artemis. If the mortal and immortal worlds collide, what will happen? How important can the blood of a mortal be for the sake of Olympus?**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

* * *

**Percy's PoV**

Yesterday had been full of surprises and weirdness. Though, I have to say, it was one day I would always remember. It's been a while since I have really talked to a person and it felt good. I gave a small smile while sighing.

Today will be one busy day. For one thing, this is the day that I'll be doing my chores. Yes, living in the woods means we still have to do chores. The day will be starting of with breakfast. Then, the regular cleaning of the cabin. After that, I'll be sharpening my arrows. What's a hunt without sharpened arrows. After lunch, it's time to wash my clothes. In other words, laundry time. I don't want to hunt with my clothes all covered in blood.

If I will be able to finish before sunset then maybe I could go back to that cliff and watch the sunset. I do hope I can finish it. I headed to the lake and took a bath.

It was a daily morning schedule on my part. I was like a robot because my body knows when to stop and do my next task. The only time that'll change is when I have to hunt or scout around for some berries. In all honesty, I was partly happy that I got to meet Poseidon. Despite the weird situation I just entered, it just changed my life up a bit. And I am thankful to him for that.

I wasn't lying when I say that I was lonely or bored. For months, I have no human contact. I wasn't able to see my old home in New York. Not once since then that I have set foot to anything but the woods. But now, I've met people. Poseidon, who is mysterious yet someone you would always be comfortable talking with. And another mysterious person is Artemis. Despite the ferocious glare she has been giving me, there's just this something that I felt about her that I can't understand.

Is it attraction? Probably not. I met the lady for just a few minutes. Besides, she's thirteen and I, myself is just fourteen. I shook my head. Why the heck am I thinking about these kinds of things? For crying out loud, I barely know the person. It's not like we're friends or anything. And I don't think, I'll ever meet her again. I'll be living here in the woods. Who knows? She'll probably be out of here already.

After breakfast, I went to my cabin to clean it up. There isn't really much to clean except for my bed and my closet. Though I still need to do laundry so I'll have to clean up then. After those, I'll be cleaning up the floors and check the cabin. I might have fixed the rugged cabin up but we got to keep the cabin in maintenance. I don't want the cabin falling down on me while sleeping.

After I cleaned the old cabin, I took my quiver of arrows. I have about two dozens of arrow. I have to keep the maintenance of the arrows for a well performed hunt. I grabbed a whetstone and started to skid it on the edges of the arrow head with the right, hard pressure.

After that, I gently skid the whetstone to achieve the right angle. I continued the same process with the other arrows. I grabbed them each by their body and did what is needed. Some may be needed a little more pressure than the others while some are just needed for them to adjust the angle.

After an hour and a half or so, I was finished by what I am doing. The next chore of the day is laundry. Yay. The good thing is that I don't really have that many clothes. I cleaned up arrows so I can head back to the cabin.

As I was cleaning up my arrows, putting them in their quivers and all that, I heard something at my far right.

I looked at it at the right time to see the bush shake. It stopped a second then after that i heard a low growl. I frowned. _Okay, something's in there_. I put the two quivers of arrows down and went to the direction of the sound.

I looked around to find nothing. I went through the bush and found some tracks on the mud. It was more like a _huge_ paw. It kept going deep in the woods. More of them kept are seen if you look farther. I looked ahead and I could have sworn I saw this big thing that I can't really describe. It was almost as big as the tree. Not that big but big enough to tower over me. I blinked and the next thing I knew it was gone.

I looked at the spacing in front of me, wide eye. I'm imagining things. _Again_. I groaned. I went years without seeing things and now, here I am again, not knowing anything I see. This can't be a coincidence, can it?

I stood there deep in thought of what I saw. I went through every logical thing. I only ended up with one logical answer. A misconception. If you look back to it, it would look like a mutation, a monster, to put it simply. Yet, it cannot be real. I chuckled to myself. It can't be a monster, those things are like from ancient times when Greek mythology still exist, it can't be real.

I went back to my place thinking of it as a hallucination. Yet, I can't help but feel a cold chill going down my back.

_Maybe I should eat first, this will get my mind of things_. I'm probably just hungry, hopefully I am. I got the remaining deer meat from my catch last week. The one I got two days ago will have to wait because I don't want the last week's catch to spoil.

Anyway, I got the deer meat and went to the fireplace outside, gathered up the firewood and started to cook the meat. I sticked the meat to a clean stick and buried a quarter of the stick to the ground, near the fire. I gathered up the berries and went near the lake to clean it.

I was really lucky when I found this cabin. It provided me all the things I need for me to survive. And when I mean lucky, I meant _lucky_. Good luck doesn't really like me much so far in my life.

I finished lunch then went into my cabin to fetch my clothes. They weren't exactly many though. This was because I ran away. I shuddered at the memory. I started to remember it again. That dark night. Those menacing laughs. That bone-chilling scream.

_I love you, Percy._

Back then, for a life of a twelve year old, I led a tough life. It was only supposed to be my responsibilities as a student or as a kid. It was hard back then. It was harder before than my life here, at the woods.

I shook those memories away. No matter how hard I try to keep them away, they just keep coming back. If only I could claw them off my brain. I could live happily without remembering those kind of things in my head.

I sighed. How can I live like this? Usually, this is the question that often pops into my head. How can I think that I could forget all those memories so easily when I lost my mother's life in those memories?

Yes, I lost my mother. And it was the worst experience of my life. The day I saw with my very own eyes, how my mother died. It kept itself in me. Every detail of that, I remembered. I remembered the pain I felt. I remembered how much I cried when I saw it. To not be able to do anything, I was so helpless back then. I closed my eyes to block those thoughts. Though, seeing the darkness just made me recall more of that memory.

I gritted my teeth. I may be traumatized but I can't let that get to me. I scooped up all my clothes angrily and headed to the lake. I need to cool off. Later, I'll go to that cliff again. Maybe I could cool off there.

I finished my laundry at about two hours. It was still early. I expected myself to finish a little more late if not by sunset. I took my clothes and hung them on the wire I set near my cabin.

I checked out all the chores that I have done. They weren't really that many but hey, chores are chores. I left my cabin with my hunting equipment. I made it a habit of mine to always bring them when I go into the woods. You can never know what will happen when you're in the forest. I may be familiar to it now but there are still dangers that can be faced.

There was this one time when I was able to face with a rabid bear. I wasn't able to bring my now and arrow with me at that time. Luckily, I brought my hunting knives with me but that was just because I was out to get some firewood. Not to fight some huge rabid bear.

Anyway, I was nearing the creek that I usually go across when I heard a thud. I wanted to ignore it, saying to myself that it was probably just some kind of branch that fell. Yet, my instincts stated to my conscience that I follow it. My instincts certainly gave me no harm but I'm starting to doubt it. I groaned silently. Please, if someone out there can read my mind, please let it be logical or at least believable.

I turned around and followed the direction of the sound. My senses improved when I became a hunter. Before, I could never distinguish something so far off. But now, I can pinpoint my target from afar and hit it with my arrow but not as accurate. It may hit the animal's leg or body but never the head. But my eyesight wasn't the only thing that has improved. My hearing works just as well.

I keep trudging forward to the direction of the sound I heard. I moved silently to avoid being heard even though I wasn't positive it was a human that made that sound. But something surprised me even more.

There was a small clearing up ahead but it was still a tree covered area. The one thing that surprised me was the golden dust surrounding me and that was also stuck on the bark of the trees. I tried to blink my eyes, convincing myself that it was only another hallucination but every time I open them it was just the same.

I kneeled on one knee and reach down to grab a handful of it. It felt like sand, more dry and fine. A gust of wind blew all of it away as I watch the fine golden dust slipped through my fingers. Then I heard another thud. This time I started to go faster but still keeping my grace and refrained myself from making any sound.

As I walk farther and farther, more sounds are heard. The thuds started to get plenty and I was starting to hear low growls.

I'm starting to get agitated. That growl... I know that that was the one that I heard last morning. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Can it be that it was the same monster that I saw? I shook my head. That was a misconception. At least, that is what I'm telling myself now. I got to the destination of the weird sounds. And I found myself watching an on going battle.

A group of girls wearing silver parkas were armed with silver bows. They were surrounded by these packs of huge monster-like dogs. I frowned. I've seen that look somewhere. My eyes widen in realisation as I recognize these monsters from my book in Latin class. They were monsters in the Greek myths. Hellhounds, I think.

I watch in awe as the girls fired their arrows flawlessly at the monsters. Each arrow hit the monster at the head. The monsters all turn into golden dust as the arrows hit them. Each hunter moved with such grace and speed while doing such great accuracy with a bow. It made it hard to look anywhere but them.

I saw one hunter in particular that looks awfully familiar. That luscious auburn hair was something I remember fairly well. Artemis, I thought. She was the same person that I met for the first time in two years.

My jaw dropped when I saw how good she really was. If the other hunters were fast they can't compete with Artemis even if they tried. It was really hard to follow her especially when she was bouncing around firing each arrow perfectly. If it wasn't for my trained hunter eye, I wouldn't have seen her because it would take a lot to really see her than just a blur. She took every aim perfectly. Many of her hits were between the monster's eyes.

Just then, reality hit me. This isn't supposed to be happening. Monsters everywhere, this isn't even near the fabric of reality. A group of girls fighting monsters like it was nothing, just passed the scale of the unbelievable.

Minutes later, the monsters were all gone and the girls were standing in the middle surrounded by piles of golden dust. Artemis turned to the group of hunters and said, "Good job, hunters. Come, let us find a place where we sleep overnight. The number of monsters are still large here."

Connecting the dots wasn't really hard when you're in mu situation now. It's harder to admit that all I am seeing is just a hallucination seeing as I just saw a battle between people and monsters right in front of me. Artemis, hellhounds, they are just part of the Greek myths and then that means they are real.

They didn't die or anything. They weren't legends either. They're true. But I need answers. If this is true then why is it that I am the only one seeing these kind of things. Back at New York, no one ever tried to believe me. They will always laugh at me saying that I'm imaginin things.

The group started to go back farther in the woods. That was when I stepped out from where I was then spoke, "Wait."

* * *

**Artemis' PoV**

"Wait," A voice spoke behind us.

I drew my bow along with the hunters and pointed it at the source of the voice. There stood the same person that confuses me more than anything else. He has a quiver and a bow slung at his back and you can see his hunting knife sheathed as his belt. All in all he looked like a real hunter. I would have praised him if he weren't a boy and if he hadn't disrupted my hunt.

"You," Zoe growled. The hunters and I still haven't dropped our bows. I was surprised to see that he isn't cowering in fear. I was more surprise that he hasn't fought back. Men are known to have really short tempers. At least, that's who they are in my book.

He was about to open up his mouth but I spoke before he ever could, "No one is allowed to witness my hunt."

The hunters tightened their grip to their bows while I dropped it to my side and stepped forward. I saw him stepped backward, unsure.

"Artemis," he started. I would have shouted at him for disrespecting me before I remember that he is a mortal and does not have any idea that I am a goddess

Unfortunately, Phoebe doesn't realise that. "Do not disrespect our patron." She growled. "Bow down to Lady Artemis, boy."

Many of the hunters growled in agreement. He frowned as if he is trying to figure something out. "Your patron… Artemis… That means, you hunters are the hunt. In the Greek myths, you are maidens who serve Artemis, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. He knows a lot. He sees a lot. For a mortal. I was a bit taken back by his calmness. Ignorant mortal usually get surprise or freaked when seeing these sorts of magic. With my keen hunter eye, I was able to see his slight widening of his eyes. I guess he was also surprised by his calmness.

"Hold fire first, girls." I ordered my hunters. Despite the less of reason for me to do this, I feel a need to question him. "You know a lot, mortal."

He shrugged but he kept his eyes on me. The only difference was his eyes did not hold any intent or want like any other men when I am in my teen form. For someone so young, his eyes held something different. His eyes glows in seek of knowledge while it glows in fiery determination. I never thought I could ever see such eyes that held so much thought and emotion.

"Not really, when you have a world so different from mine." He said.

"And how did you know that this is my hunt?" I asked. "If I remembered correctly, Mythology is not really a popular belief with you mortals since _science _is now discovered."

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "Greek myths are always in my A-list. As far as I know, science has always just been a pain in the neck since I was at school."

Phoebe scoffed, "A mortal boy like you wouldn't understand the meaning of intelligence."

He frowned but he ignored her comment and said, "Science doesn't really explain what I saw a while ago."

He surprised me yet again with his long patience but I can't let him knowing more about the other world. He may be a clear-sighted mortal but I cannot let any more ignorant mortals know about our immortal world. I snapped my fingers and controlled the Mist.

"We are just regular hunters, hunting for our next catch." I spoke. The Mist controlled by goddesses cannot be easily ignored. We can make the Mist strong and thick to change what other thinks. We can add false memories with it and probably more. But I would not like to change someone's thoughts or memories for something as small like this.

He frowned a bit, "I don't think so. No _regular _hunters fight monsters that can tower over them and _not _be afraid. Apart from that, no _regular _hunter can shoot that perfectly while moving that fast."

I frowned. He resisted that thick of a Mist with no difficulty at all. Even demigods can't get pass that. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He shook his head. "Look, I just want to know, what in the world is going on here?"

One hunter let her arrow go and it almost got to him if he didn't move just in time. All our arrows are sharp for a one hit kill on monsters. It is also silver so it can kill any monster, demigod, wolf or mortal. The arrow buried itself to the bark of the tree while he looked at it surprisingly. He turned to our direction, "What was that about?" he said a bit angrily.

"Do _not_ yell at my hunters, _boy._" I said to him.

"You know as much as I do that I was not yelling." He said. "I just want you to answer some questions for me. I get why you don't like me but I'm just asking you here. Why can't you tell me?"

"No mortal is allowed to see our side of the world." I spoke to him.

"And why not exactly?" He asked. His tone was with genuine curiosity but with a touch of sarcasm. Though when I first heard his voice, it has always been like that. It goes well with his trouble-maker look.

"Ignorant mortals tend to think that we gods can do everything for them. We do not per se. You mortals think that we can grant them anything like immortality." I said.

"Are we really that _low _to the gods?" he asked as he frowned. "You should that sometimes, some people are different than what you think."

I gritted my teeth. What exactly does he mean by _that. _He spoke again before I could ask him what he means. He said, "I don't mean to offend at all and I just want to point out that I just want answers not because I want immortality. For years, I've seen these kinds of things that make no sense to me. I was treated as a fool when I was a kid because of these. You're the one that could give me the answers and I just wish for things to be clarified."

I was expecting a rant not an explanation. I know I've said enough and we've stayed long enough, we still have a hunt to finish and I don't have time for this…different mortal _man._

"Enough," I said. I am _Artemis. _I will not let him slow my hunt down. "I cannot give you the answers you want. I'm not the person the person to explain these things to you. I am busy. You have disrupted my hunt enough."

I faced my hunter and said, "Back to camp now, girls. Leave him."

Some of the hunters growl while the others glared at him fiercely. He frowned at their obvious distaste of him and bowed his head. He was avoiding the hunter's sharp eyes. I smirked a bit but I never thought he will not fight back. Usually, the boys back at that blasted camp will glare back at them, never giving them the satisfaction even though fear was evident in their eyes. Men and their pride.

"You are lucky for today, mortal. Though I warn you, never mess with my hunt." I turned and started to follow my hunters. We all leaped into the tress as graceful as ever and went back to camp hidden from sight. I vaguely heard a "Hey." In the background but I ignored it.

The mortal confuses me. For a short amount of time he was able to change my opinion about him. Not for the other males or mortals though. A mortal _male _that doesn't want power over immortality is surprising. I've many people who would choose immortality above all others yet he asked for answers. He seeks knowledge. Though I know if he will know more about our world it will be the end of him. Demigods get killed in our world, what more of a mortal.

I skipped on the trees with my thoughts still in distraught. I shook my head and kept my head in the hunt. I can't let myself dwell on this small matter.

* * *

**Honestly, I really think that this is not my best chapter. Do you get the feeling that you know what your idea is but you just can't put it in words? That's exactly what I think of this chapter.**

**Oh well, if you have any comments, suggestions (which will be REALLY helpful), opinions or anything else, you can all say it in the review.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW!  
**

**-KGJCHAOS**


End file.
